


The Adventure of Lucy and Alex

by misslowercasek (xavacid)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex and Lucy being goofballs, F/F, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-08-30 08:45:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8526538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xavacid/pseuds/misslowercasek
Summary: Series of one-shots of Lucy and Alex getting into trouble together and Kara was the exasperated party.(I am posting this on behalf of daretogobeyondtheunknown) She is also now on ao3 and started posting her own stuffs. (yay!)





	1. we did not!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It was the most unsightly and hideous creation ever.” Lucy defended, hands on hips. “I’m just disappointed we didn’t do it sooner.”

“We did not.”

“You-” It felt like a headache. The problem was that Kara didn’t get headaches unless her powers were drained and Kara’s powers certainly were not drained. Kara exhaled slowly, “I just- you- did you really have to blow up the statue!?”

Alex blinked. Blow up seemed like a bit of an exaggeration. It wasn’t that bad.

“It was the most unsightly and hideous creation ever.” Lucy defended, hands on hips. “I’m just disappointed we didn’t do it sooner.”

“Umm, you do realise you just confessed to like a criminal offense… right?” Winn offered, shrinking back when his remark earned him a sharp glare.

“How could you two… you’re government agents! Isn’t there like some code? Like the law?” It baffled Kara how two of the D.E.O.’s most valuable assets could be so childish. Kara felt like complaining to J’onn. Lucy and Alex apart was… but together? Kara cringed. She was sure whomever balanced the budget would appreciate it.

Alex snorted.

“Danvers,” Lucy snapped, slugging Alex in the shoulder.

“Oww, fuc-” Alex trailed off under Kara’s heated gaze, “Flunk. Flunk you, Lane.” Alex rolled her eyes as Lucy motioned her to continue, “The statue was a crime. Against humanity.”

“The D.E.O. is charged with protecting civilian persons.” Lucy added, arms crossed, head bobbing up and down.

Tugging at her hair, Kara exhaled a silent scream in frustration. “From aliens!”

“Kara, nothing about that thing was normal. Like the Kardashians. Or Drumpf.” Alex wasn’t sure why this conversation was evening happening. She had heard Kara griping about the atrocity and Kara actually liked these sort of things.

“That doesn’t mean you like, boom!” Arms flew skyward, mimicking the cloud of an explosion.

“It wasn’t boom. There was no point of ignition. Ergo, no combustion; no boom. We simply altered the state-”

“So alter it back!”

Alex exchanged a glance with Lucy. The cough into her fist seemed forced, “Well, I haven’t figured that part… yet.” Alex had the decency to at least appear sheepish. Lucy could only roll her eyes. Kara wasn’t sure which she preferred.

“Oh Rao,” If Kara could have paled she would have. “Ms. Grant is going to kill me.”

“My offer still stands.”

Kara looked at Alex incredulously, “Alex, you’re not poisoning my boss! I- I mean she may be a pain sometimes and really demanding, but-” 

“I’d plead the fifth,” Lucy offered with a nod of solidarity to her subordinate.

“Lucy!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To the [original post](http://misslowercasek.tumblr.com/post/145743143483/we-did-not-you-it-felt-like-a-headache-the)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Kara.”
> 
> Kara withdrew the device from her ear, staring at the name on the caller ID as though it might tell her something different. It didn’t. Kara put the phone back to her ear. In the background, she could make out what might have been tacky knockoff Latin music, “James?”

“Kara.”

Kara withdrew the device from her ear, staring at the name on the caller ID as though it might tell her something different. It didn’t. Kara put the phone back to her ear. In the background, she could make out what might have been tacky knockoff Latin music, “James?”

“Kara, look I know things are a bit off between us at the moment.” Off was the understatement of the century, it was more like awkward; painfully awkwardly. Like gigantically painfully awkward. “But I need your help,” He sounded out of breath but not overly frantic, a sign Kara took that there was no impending doom and need to burst out of the office, “It uhh kinda involves you too.”

Setting down the pen balanced between her fingers, Kara leaned in as if doing so would give her a better ability to see and hear the situation, “What do you mean?” Kara wracked her brain for a reason why she and James would have something that currently involved each other. James wasn’t at CatCo and her cousin was handling matters the next galaxy over. All that remained was maybe mutual friends but even then as far as Kara knew Winn had happily settled in with a game of some kind.

“Don’t freak out but Lucy called,” If Kara wasn’t confused before she certainly was now. Kara hardly saw Lucy calling as reason to freak out. Lucy was a more than civil person and James had been an important person in her life for quite some time. “Well she didn’t. The owners of a place we used to go to a lot called.”

Kara waited for James to say more. When it was apparent that James wouldn’t continue, Kara urged him on, “Okay, and…?” Sure Lucy and Kara had grown closer and maybe they got together every handful of days. But Lucy was nothing if not responsible. To the letter. The only person Lucy ever seemed to lose that crisp military professionalism for anything remotely irresponsible was… “Alex!”

It all came back to Kara like a tidal wave crashing over her. It had been a particularly rough week at the D.E.O. and Alex had let Kara know she and Lucy would be grabbing drinks. Kara was invited - she was always invited - but the papers scattered across her desk and looming deadline had prevented her from joining.

Stumbling to get up, Kara frantically sifted through the papers before her, “Oh Rao, what-”

“They’re okay,” James affirmed, straining against something Kara frustratingly could not see, “Just drunk.” Kara definitely heard something break. “And you know, competitive.”

As Kara closed the door to her office, purse and coat in hand, she fought the urge to smack her palm to her face. An emphatic groan would have to do, “No, no, no. Why!” Whined Kara, pushing the down arrow of the elevator incessantly. Kara swore Cat put her this far from windows for an annoyingly point proving reason. This couldn’t be up to code.

“You know, it’s not that bad?”

Kara heard the question - no confidence - and got off at the the nearest floor with a window or balcony or something she could exit from, “James, they got themselves banned from Wal-Mart - _Wal-Mart_ for Rao’s sake. They blew up Ms. Grant’s pink statue. Hank has refused to let them work together on any projects - not that they listen - and James they-”

“It’s not that bad, Danvers. Don’t be such a baby.”

“You threw a dart at me, asshole.”

“Not my fault you didn’t move.”

“From behind!”

“What kind of field agent are you?”

Through the phone, Kara could hear the bantering of the two agents. As she opened the nearest door to the balcony, Kara wanted to hit her head against the building exterior. “James, do something!”

“Like what?” James asked incredulously. “They fight _aliens!_ ”

“Ugh, just… distract them or- or something. Anything!” Kara groaned as she took to the the sky. Kara didn’t ask for much but as she flew across the night sky, Kara asked Rao to spare them. The last thing Kara wanted to deal with tonight was having to tell J’onn his co-director and second in command had been arrested. Again.

“Kara?”

“ _What?_ ”

“Just hurry, okay? They may have just insulted some really big looking dudes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To the [original post](http://daretogobeyondtheunknown.tumblr.com/post/146443554353/kara-kara-withdrew-the-device-from-her-ear).


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The door to the apartment flung open and with a wide smile, Kara strode in, “Alex, guess what-” The Kryptonian stopped dead in her tracks at the sight before her. Hunched over the quaint living room coffee table were Lucy and Alex. Stacking and unstacking small wooden blocks. “What, in Rao’s name, are you two doing?”

It was quiet save the rhythmic tick tock of the tiny red clock that hung above the refrigerator.

With the precision of a pediatric cardiac surgeon, Alex extracted the smooth wooden block from the middle of the stack.

The door to the apartment flung open and with a wide smile, Kara strode in, “Alex, guess what-” The Kryptonian stopped dead in her tracks at the sight before her. Hunched over the quaint living room coffee table were Lucy and Alex. Stacking and unstacking small wooden blocks. “What, in Rao’s name, are you two doing?”

“Jenga.”

The word was said so softly that anyone of human hearing would have had to ask again.

“Jenga?” The name clung to her tongue in a way that felt reminiscent and Kara thought long and hard of where it might have come from.

As Alex set down the block with apparent strategic focus, Lucy gave a small nod. “Well played, Danvers.”

Leaning back, Alex laced her fingers together, cracking the small joints, “I know,” she replied with a smirk before turning toward Kara, her lips blossoming into a full smile. “Hi.”

Lucy rolled her eyes as she examined the wooden tower.

“Hi.” Kara parroted with a smile, “Is this what you two have been doing all day?” Hands on hips, Kara remained where she stood. She had learned long ago not all wars needed her intervention. Especially not ones between two of the most competitive agents to ever exist.

“No. J’onn asked us to look into something for him.”

Brow raised, Kara waited with semi patience for the rest of the story. When nothing seemed forthcoming, Kara resisted the urge to stamp her toe ever so, “Okay. Aaaaannnnnd?”

Setting down her block, Lucy wiggled back and into an impromptu seated dance of victory, “We found this on our way back. And for some reason, this one here,” Lucy motioned to Alex with her thumb, “Seemed to think she could win.”

With a scoff, Alex set down her piece, “Because I will.”

“All words, no action.”

“Right,” exhaled Kara, turning mindfully to the clock, “Well, can you like, maybe go a little faster? I’m hungry.” As if on cue, her stomach rumbled.

-

“Alex! Lucy!” Kara whined, “Foooood.”

Two hours had passed and Kara’s patience with the game was waning.

At first it had been tolerable. The food basket on the counter never stood a chance and well the crackers in the cupboard? Hopeless.

Around the hour mark, with no more fruit and no more crackers, Kara resorted to more desperate measures: an old dusty can she’d found tucked back on the bottom shelf, just out of sight. A little heat vision warmed it nicely and any hints of stale were quickly masked by the sheer state of hunger the Kryptonian felt.

“Guys!” The calls went unanswered and in defeat, Kara dropped her forehead against the countertop. The stomp might have been a bit unnecessary.

Shouts of indignation caught Kara’s attention. As did the sound of clattering blocks. In excitement, Kara rushed forward, grabbing one hand of each of the squabbling agents and tugged them toward the door in glee, “Food now. Bicker later!”

“She cheated!”

“I cheated? You’re the one who-”

The cries of foul went unheard. With the notion of food in her mind, Kara was bound and determined. Neither agent needed to know the stomp had maybe been a tad too hard and maybe a smidge too specific.

No, they certainly didn’t need to know that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To the [original post,/a>.](http://daretogobeyondtheunknown.tumblr.com/post/148589377652/it-was-quiet-save-the-rhythmic-tick-tock-of-the)


	4. when death do us part, pray for an alternative

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anything better referred to the current predicament the pair found themselves in. One minute they had been tracking an unknown alien, the next they were falling into a quickly forming sinkhole.

"What would you put in your will? Hypothetically. To give to me. If you died.”

Alex glared heatedly at her counterpart, “Did you really just-”

“I said hypothetically.” Lucy stated, her shoulders lifting in a shrug. “It’s not like we’ve got anything better to do.”

Anything better referred to the current predicament the pair found themselves in. One minute they had been tracking an unknown alien, the next they were falling into a quickly forming sinkhole.

“I can think of a few.” Alex grumbled, ignoring the slight ache in her side. Likely a bruised rib. “Like you not talking.”

“Jeez, what died in your cornpuffs this morning, Danvers?” Stretching her arms high, Lucy winced, drawing in a sharp breath at the pain that radiated through her, “I’m just trying to keep the conversation light.”

“You call _that_ light?”

Lucy shrugged, cautious of her the tenderness of her body.

“Fine,” Alex said as she rolled her eyes, “My Star Wars memorabilia. We both know Kara would mistakenly toss it. Like my favourite Yoda hoodie.”

“That’s,” Shifting into a seated position, Lucy stared at Alex with a new level of awe. It wasn’t just their extremely competitive nature and good looks that made their friendship strong. As discretely as possible, Lucy wiped at the moisture that had collected in her eyes.

“Whatever, don’t read much into it because I’m not dying.” Clearing her throat, Alex shrugged, “But if I did. You know.” Alex coughed. “So, what would you give me? “

“Henry.”

Several moments passed in silence before Alex attempted to lunge, the pain firing through her body numbed by the rising emotions, “Henry!? You’d give me your demonic spawn of a turtle-”

“Tortoise.”

“-who not only hates me but I am also apparently deathly allergic to when I’d give you my most prized possessions?”

“I don’t think Kara would agree to being willed away.”

“You can’t have her!”

“I- God, were you even listening, Danvers?”

Glaring, Alex spat, “I must have missed it over your stupidity. It’s hard-”

Whatever words came next were drowned out by the sound of Kara’s jubilant arrival, “Guys! I found you! Oh Rao, you’re hurt! Let’s get you guys back,” The Kryptonian carefully extracted the pair - one under each arm - mindful of their wounds.

Midair, Lucy turned toward Alex, grumpily tucked under Kara’s arm, “Why wouldn’t you want Henry? Henry is a great tortoise. He’s thoughtful, low maintenance and has a great sense of humour. He’s been a great friend - maybe even the best.”

“When did you miss the ‘he’s the demonic spawn of Satan’ part or the fact that I break into hives part of the conversation? And the hell, Lane, the cognitive capacity of a turtle is not that great.”

“Tortoise,” Lucy corrected absently, looking pensively ahead, “It was probably the same time I was thinking of what we should grab for lunch.” Tutting softly, Lucy sighed, “You act like Henry has a personal vendetta against you.”

Looking up at Kara pleadingly, Alex hoped the urgency of her thoughts could be felt by the Kryptonian, “Kara will you please, just drop her. We don’t really need a second director at the D.E.O. J’onn does an amazing job and-”

“Really, Danvers? You have to bring Supergirl to fight your battles?” The shadow of a smirk seemed to negate the intended snark.

Rolling her eyes, Kara sighed, “You’re both worse than Carter. And he’s just a kid!”

“She started it,” Alex muttered, arms crossed regardless of the pain.

“I did not!” Lucy shot back.

“So be the bigger person, Alex!” Kara ignored the protesting and glared pointedly down at Alex.

“Kara, I can’t shoot her.”

“And forgive- For Rao’s sake, Alex!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To the [original post](http://daretogobeyondtheunknown.tumblr.com/post/152951362589/when-death-do-us-part-pray-for-an-alternative).

**Author's Note:**

> To the [original post](http://daretogobeyondtheunknown.tumblr.com/post/145743143483/we-did-not-you-it-felt-like-a-headache-the).


End file.
